Vies jumelles
by WFdarkness
Summary: Les jumeaux Weasley avaient tout fait pour se différencier de leurs frères. Mais ils avaient aussi tout fait pour protéger leur famille. Ils pensaient vivre leur avenir ensemble, comme les jumeaux qu'ils étaient. Simple OS tentant de retracer la vie des jumeaux.


**Disclamer :****rendons à J.K. Rowling ce qui lui appartient. Je ne fais que m'amuser à retracer la vie de personnages que j'affectionne.**

_Pour la compréhension du texte (__même si je suppose que vous comprendrez de vous-même) __je précise que les moments mis en italique sont des sortes de flash-back de la vie des jumeaux._

* * *

L'on avait toujours dit d'eux qu'ils étaient indissociables. Personnes ne parvenait à différencier l'un de l'autre, pas même leur mère. Lorsque l'on parlait à l'un, on parlait également à l'autre. Si on en insultait un, c'était les deux qui se vengeaient. Si l'on en attristait un, le deuxième ressentait le même chagrin. L'on pouvait même croire qu'ils partageaient le même caractère, la même personnalité, les mêmes pensées… Dans le fond, c'était juste deux frères qui s'étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre pour ne pas se perdre seul dans cette famille un peu trop grande, pour ne pas oublier qui ils étaient.

.

_— __FRED !_

_L'enfant roux déboula dans la pièce pour rejoindre sa mère furibonde. À peine plus haut que trois véracrasses, il était contraint de se dévisser le cou pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Elle avait l'air vraiment furieuse. Ses narines se dilataient à l'instar de celles d'un bœuf alors qu'elle soufflait d'énervement et ses cheveux flamboyants donnaient l'impression que des flammes ardentes sortaient de sa tête. Il ne manquait plus que la fumée qui sortait des narines et des oreilles. Le garçon ne put retenir un gloussement._

_— __Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves drôle dans le fait d'avoir mis de la purée dans les oreilles de ton petit frère !_

_Le garçon cessa aussitôt de glousser et baissa les yeux. Loin de ressentir de la honte, il savait qu'il devait amadouer sa mère pour ne pas passer à la casserole. Pour son âge, il était déjà bien malin – trop, vous dirait Molly Weasley, sa mère, si vous lui posiez la question. Alors qu'il allait sortir une des phrases que lui et son jumeau disaient toujours pour échapper à la punition administrée par sa mère après une de leur bêtise, le petit Ron entra dans la pièce, larmoyant au possible et de la purée dégoulinant de ses oreilles._

_— __Georges aussi m'a empuré les oreilles !_

_Molly se retourna d'un geste las vers son fils cadet._

_— __Ron-chéri, je t'ai déjà dit que « empurer », ça n'existe pas._

_Et elle se tourna à nouveau vers Fred, qui foudroyait son mouchard de frère des yeux._

_— __Mais ça ne change rien au fait que Georges a participé. Où est-il ?_

_— '__Sais pas, répondit Fred, qui lui n'était pas un mouchard et ne voulait pas dénoncer son jumeaux._

_— __GEORGES WEASLEY !_

_Fred sursauta tellement l'appel de sa mère était fort. Il aurait même juré avoir vu les murs trembler._

_Georges, le parfait sosie de Fred, entra dans la même manière que son jumeau dans la pièce et se plaça à ses côtés._

_— __Oui ?_

_— __Je veux savoir pourquoi, tous les deux, vous avez mis de la purée dans les oreilles de Ron._

_Aucun des jumeaux ne répondit. Ils savaient que leur réponse fâcherait encore plus leur mère._

_— __Il va falloir que vous cessiez ! reprit celle-ci. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à faire des bêtises toute votre vie !_

_— __Bien sûr que si, l'interrompit calmement Fred._

_— __On va ouvrir un magasin de bêtises, continua Georges._

_— __Vous ne pouvez pas ouvrir un magasin de bêtise ! s'énerva Molly. Et puis, vous ne resterez pas toujours collé l'un à l'autre. Viendra un jour où vous aurez des centres d'intérêt différents._

_Les jumeaux s'entre-regardèrent et, à cet instant, peut-être que la même pensée leur traversa l'esprit : _jamais on ne se séparera.

.

L'année de leurs onze ans était vite arrivée. Leur mère leur avait passé un sermon presque tous les jours, un mois avant la rentrée à Poudlard, pour qu'ils se tiennent à carreaux. Ils représentaient la famille Weasley. Il fallait qu'ils fassent comme leurs frères aînés, qu'ils se conduisent bien pour que l'on sache que la famille Weasley était respectable. Le discours répété à longueur de temps pouvait ressembler à un lavage de cerveau, mais chaque fois qu'ils l'entendaient, les jumeaux se regardaient et savaient que la première chose qu'ils feraient une fois arrivé à la célèbre école de sorcellerie, ce serait de se différencier de leurs frères. Et ils savaient déjà comment.

.

_Des rires résonnaient dans un couloir de Poudlard. Deux jeunes garçons se cachaient derrière une statut de pierre, l'un se tenait sur le mur pour ne pas tomber tellement il riait, l'autre était déjà à terre, se tenant le ventre._

_Des bruits de pas se firent entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Les deux garçons se turent instantanément._

_- C'est Rogue, fit le premier garçon, relevant la tête d'un parchemin qu'il replia._

_- Tant mieux. Il mérite une leçon pour nous retirer tant de points._

_Les jumeaux Weasley laissèrent échapper un gloussement avant de se reprendre, ne voulant pas que leur professeur ne les remarque._

_- C'est parti, dit Fred avec un sourire malicieux._

_Le professeur débarqua dans le champ de vision des deux jeunes farceurs toujours cachés. Sa cape voltigeait derrière lui dans sa démarche impérieuse._

_- Je lance le sort, murmura Georges._

_Son jumeau hocha la tête sans détacher ses yeux de leur future victime. Georges prononça quelques mots d'une voix si basse qu'il était presque impossible de l'entendre. Au plafond, une ombre bougea. Les yeux du professeur captèrent ce mouvement mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu l'identifier, une énorme planche de bois de détacha du plafond et fonça droit sur le maître des potions._

_Le professeur réagit immédiatement et lança un sort qui détruit la planche. Celle-ci se désagrégea en petites étincelles de lumières rouges et orange._

_Le professeur Rogue leva sa baguette devant lui, prêt à se défendre. Les étincelles se dirigèrent vers lui, mais aucun sort que le professeur ne lança ne les fit disparaître. Elles entourèrent l'homme et leur lumière forcirent. Elles finirent par se coller au maître des potions, si bien que l'on crut que c'était de Rogue lui-même que venait cette lumière._

_La lumière devint incandescente, et les jumeaux devaient plisser les yeux pour contempler le spectacle. Quant au professeur Rogue, il n'en menait pas large. Tous les sorts qu'il prononça – et Dieu sait qu'il en prononça beaucoup – ne purent le libérer de cela. Enfin, la lumière s'éteignit, et les étincelles, maintenant ternes, s'envolèrent du corps du professeur et allèrent s'éparpiller dans le couloir._

_Les jumeaux eurent beaucoup de mal à garder leurs fou rires discrets. Fred avalait presque son poing à force de le mettre dans sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit, et Georges était de retour sur le sol, plié en deux. La cause de leur hilarité, – la victime de leur farce : le professeur Rogue – elle, ne riait pas. Bien au contraire. Ses cheveux, d'ordinaire noirs, étaient teintés de mèches rouges et dorées. Ses habits étaient devenus rouges. Sur le devant était écrit en lettres dorées : « vive les Gryffondors ! » et sur le dos était marqué : « les Serpentards sont des Trolls puants ! ». Le professeur tremblait de rage._

_Fred, se rendant compte que leur vie étaient mises en péril, tira Georges par le bras et lui fit signe qu'ils devaient s'en aller. Si Rogue les trouvait là, il comprendrait qu'ils étaient la cause de tout ça, et alors ils regretteraient les douces punitions de leur mère…_

_Alors que les jumeaux marchaient doucement pour s'enfuir, une voix les interpella :_

_— __Pas. Un pas. De plus._

_Les jumeaux se retournèrent lentement vers le professeur Rogue. Il semblait furieux. Furieux était même un euphémisme. Il ressemblait à un taureau qui s'apprêtait à charger. Et, effectivement, le professeur se dirigea vers les jumeaux d'un pas vif. Il s'arrêta à trente centimètres d'eux._

_— __Vous êtes infernaux. N'avez-vous donc d'autres vocations dans la vie que de faire des bêtises à longueur de temps ? De tous les Weasley, vous êtes sans doute les plus insupportables._

_Et, sans le savoir, le professeur venait de faire un compliment aux jumeaux._

_._

Ils avaient toujours voulu se démarquer de leur famille. Avec tous ces frères, on pouvait parfois avoir l'impression de se perdre. Déjà, leurs aînés s'étaient démarqués et ne pouvaient être confondus avec nul autre : Bill était le grand frère protecteur, Charlie était l'intrépide et Percy était le rat de bibliothèque ennuyeux. Les jumeaux voulaient être différents, eux aussi. Ils voulaient qu'on les voit, pas comme deux des innombrables enfants Weasley, mais pour eux-mêmes. Alors ils avaient décidés d'être les pitres. Ils faisaient rires les gens autour d'eux car, selon eux, mieux valait rire que pleurer. Ils apportaient un peu de bonheur en chassant la tristesse sur leur passage.

.

_— __Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, Maman, dit Percy. Je dois aller à l'avant du train, les préfets ont un compartiment réservé._

_— __Tu es préfet, Percy ? dit l'un des jumeaux avec surprise. Tu aurais dû nous prévenir, on n'en savait rien._

_— __Attends, je crois bien qu'il nous en a soufflé un mot, une fois, dit l'autre jumeau._

_— __Peut-être même deux fois._

_— __Maintenant que tu me le rappelles, je crois même qu'il nous en a parlé pendant une minute entière._

_— __Et même pendant tout l'été, à bien y réfléchir…_

_— __Ça suffit, dit Percy le préfet._

_— __Comment ça se fait que Percy ait une robe neuve ? s'étonna l'un des jumeaux._

_— __Parce qu'il est préfet, répondit leur mère d'une voix émue. Fais bon voyage, mon chéri, et envoie-moi un hibou quand tu seras arrivé._

_Elle embrassa Percy sur la joue et celui-ci s'éloigna. Elle se tourna ensuite vers les jumeaux._

_— __Vous deux, vous allez être sages, cette année ! lança-t-elle. Si jamais je reçois un hibou qui me dit que vous avez fait exploser les toilettes…_

_— __Faire exploser les toilettes ? On n'a jamais fait ça._

_— __Mais c'est une bonne idée. Merci, M'man !_

_— __Ce n'est pas drôle. Et occupez-vous bien de Ron._

_— __Ne t'en fais pas, le petit Ron à sa maman n'aura rien à craindre avec nous. *_

_._

Les jumeaux avaient toujours été indissociables, de caractères comme de physique. Comme tout jumeaux qui se respectent, ils adoraient se faire passer pour l'autre. Personne, pas même leur mère, ne pouvait les différencier. Et ils adoraient jouer sur cet atout. Plus qu'un jeu, pour eux c'était un lien de plus qui les unissait. Et ils le chérissaient, ce lien.

Il y avait aussi la douleur physique. Même s'ils ne le ressentaient pas comme une sorte de lien télépathique, le mal fait à l'un se répercutait sur l'autre. Un jumeau ne pouvait pas supporter de voir son double souffrir. C'est pourquoi, la nuit où Georges devint différent de Fred, ils se sentirent perdre un peu. Car c'était leur lien physique qui disparaissait. Même si leur visage restait identiques, désormais on pouvait reconnait les jumeaux. Lorsqu'on les voyait, on savait lequel était Fred et lequel était Georges. Mais, malgré cela, ils ne voulurent pas se séparer. Brisés ou pas brisés, ils restaient les jumeaux unis et plaisantins qui savaient faire rire, même dans les pires moments.

.

_Au moment où Georges fut déposé dans le canapé, Fred se précipita à ses côtés. Il entendait vaguement les sanglots de leur mère et les exclamations des personnes présentes. Il était obnubilé par le sang qui recouvrait son frère et par le manque évident qui se faisait ressentir sur sa tête._

_Ravalant ses larmes de rage et de tristesse, il regarda Georges. Il se promit de régler son compte à Rogue dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Ce traître de bâtard allait regretter d'avoir fait ça à son jumeau. Mais, pour le moment, il devait rester avec son frère. L'aider. L'épauler._

_— __Comment tu te sens, Georges ?_

_Il avait préféré poser cette question-là plutôt qu'un ridicule « est-ce que ça va ? » Évidemment que ça n'allait pas._

_— __Comme un saint._

_Fred le regarda, les yeux exorbités. Georges sourit faiblement, satisfait de parvenir à étonner son frère._

_— __Comment ?_

_— __Comme un saint. J'ai une oreillole**. Une oreillole, Fred, tu saisis ?_

_Fred esquissa un sourire. Dans un moment aussi dramatique, Georges restait Georges. Égal à lui-même. C'était rassurant._

_— __Tout un monde de blagues sur les oreilles s'ouvrait à toi, et toi, tout ce que tu trouves, c'est « oreillole » ? C'est affligeant._

_— __Je reste quand même plus beau que toi._

Moi, j'aimerais bien que tu restes, tout simplement,_ se dit Fred. ***_

_._

Malgré la différence qui s'était instauré entre eux, Georges et Fred étaient plus soudés que jamais. Quand la guerre en éloignait certains, elle en rapprochait d'autres. Les jumeaux s'étaient fait nombres de promesses. La plus importante était de se protéger mutuellement et de protéger leur famille.

Ils s'étaient toujours imaginé tout vivre ensemble. Ils pensaient ne jamais se séparer. Pourtant, lorsque vint la Bataille de Poudlard, cette promesse se fit incertaine. Ils savaient qu'eux et leur famille ne s'en sortiraient pas sans dommages. Mais ils priaient pour ne pas avoir à vivre le deuil d'un de leur proche.

Mais ils durent le vivre. Fred était mort. Mort en riant. Ça lui correspondait bien. Mais sa famille, elle ne riait pas. Georges ne rirait plus avant longtemps. Il avait perdu la moitié de lui-même. S'il avait pu, il aurait trouvé un retourneur de temps et aurait pris sa place. Mais ce qui était ne pouvait être défais. Alors il continua de vivre, malgré le trou béant dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il nomma son premier fils en l'honneur de son frère, pour montrer qu'il ne l'oubliait pas, car il voulait que son fils soit aussi courageux et fier que son frère.

Ils pensaient avoir tout l'avenir devant eux, ils pensaient tout faire ensemble, mais Georges dut vivre pour eux deux.

* * *

_* C'est un moment que j'ai tiré du tome 1 de la saga. Pour illustrer les bêtises des jumeaux, j'ai préféré prendre quelque chose que J.K. Rowling avait écrit. Qui peut mieux décrire ses personnages que la grande créatrice elle-même ?_

_** Je ne possède pas encore le tome sept de Harry Potter donc j'ai fait avec la scène du film. Je ne connais pas l'orthographe exact de ce mot (j'imagine qu'il n'y en a pas) mais je suppose que oreillole est le mixte d'oreille et auréole._

_*** Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai dû me débrouiller avec la scène du film puisque je ne possède pas le livre. Néanmoins, je tenais à mettre ce passage-là. Les paroles sont d'origines, mais j'ai dû écrire moi-même ce qu'il se trouve entre._


End file.
